


Now

by flickawhip



Series: Charlotte Imagines [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dominant!Charlotte, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Charlotte wants you right now, you don't stop herWritten for the Imagines blog





	Now

\- “I want you right here, right now.”  
\- “Char....”  
\- Before you can finish the word she’s locked the door behind her  
\- You sigh  
\- You weren’t going to refuse her anyway  
\- She’s just made it impossible  
\- “Fine.”  
\- You mutter the word  
\- Let her strip you  
\- Move to strip her at the same time  
\- She’s on you before you can finish  
\- You give in  
\- Let her kiss you  
\- Caress you  
\- Tease you  
\- You don’t care that she’s biting  
\- Marking you  
\- You’ve always been hers  
\- Her touch is rough  
\- Demanding  
\- Always demanding  
\- You don’t care  
\- She’s beautiful like this  
\- Dominant  
\- Possessive   
\- Yours  
\- Her fingers twist as she pushes into you  
\- The force of two fingers  
\- Then three  
\- Making you mewl into her  
\- Your grip is tight as your grab her hips  
\- Holding tightly to her  
\- Shivering with every thrust  
\- “CHAR...”  
\- She’s smug now  
\- Smirking into the kiss  
\- Demanding more of you than usual  
\- By the time you shiver undone   
\- You can tell you’ve screamed her name  
\- She’s laughing slightly  
\- “So noisy...”  
\- “Says the woman who just about pounced on me?”  
\- You’re smirking anyway  
\- You don’t care who heard you


End file.
